OBJECTIVES: 1. To formulate and rapidly evaluate new treatment protocols for childhood malignancies through cooperative effort in the Children's Cancer Study Group. 2. Develop optimum diagnosis and care programs for children with cancer throughout Northern California. 3. Education of physicians and paramedical personnel in medical and psychosocial aspects of childhood malignancy.